Magic Kaitou: Horror Story in School
by Angie Child
Summary: Something strange is happening at Kaito and Aoko's school. Akako is acting strange about it. Kaito somehow made Aoko challenge him to return to school at night, and that was where the adventure began. Can Kaitou Kid solve the mystery? PART 4 UP & ENDED!
1. Part 1

Author's Note: This story is converted from an RPG in 'Only One Truth: A Detective Conan RPG' forum ). Note that there are changes made such as deleting unimportant parts, changing a few things or adding more stuffs. I am Kaito. Credit to Mariata ) who helped by playing the part of Nakamori Aoko! :)

**PART 1**

"'Kid strikes again! Last night, he stole the Doll's Pearl and had a flamboyant escape'," Kuroba Kaito read with a wide grin on his face. School had not started that morning, but he was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper like always, especially when the famous Kaitou Kid---or should I say, _he_ was on the news.

"Iiiinteresting," he drawled, sounding a little too happy. "I wonder when Kid will strike next. Maybe tonight?"

"'Inspector Nakamori was furious and had said the following, "I have no idea what Kid has on his mind. He doesn't play with dolls, does he?"' Oh please, Inspector, it's a little crystal doll in a pearl," he said, fishing out the pearl from his pocket and examining it under the table. _Very pretty and valuable, too,_ he thought with a grin.

Nakamori Aoko was at the back of the room, checking her locker. _Notebook, textbook, pencil, eraser, lined paper..._ She tried her best to ignore her childhood friend's ongoing rave about Kid---it wasn't hard, thankfully, because most of the rest of the class were chattering away as well.

She closed the metal boy and walked over. "What's that you're holding?" she asked, curiosity dotting her tone. She straightened out the small stack of stuff she was holding on her own desk before sitting down.

"Nothing," Kaito said coolly, but his grin did not go away. He pocked the pearl again and straightened out the newspaper. "Your otoo-san looks really good," he teased, referring to the red-faced Inspector Nakamori picture on the front page.

Aoko immediately turned red. "Ka...Kaito..." she growled in a dangerous undertone. She knew he was teasing her again, but she couldn't help but let some annoyance seep through. "What do you mean by that...?"

Her hands were still on the desk, a firm grip forming on her stack of stuff.

"Why, do you think I'm comparing your otoo-san with you?" Kaito said, leaning back with a cheeky grin. He loved teasing Aoko and especially watching her trying to keep calm. "Not that it's untrue, but---"

Aoko could almost hear the slow quieting of the class, as their attention was slowly drawn away from their chattering...

She broke into a false laugh, eyebrows drawn down in annoyance, her eyes closed through smiling. "Hahahahaha...y-you..."

Kaito was enjoying the moment when Keiko suddenly burst into their conversation. "Hey, have you heard?" she exclaimed excitedly. "There's a ghost in this school!"

"G-ghost?" Aoko's look suddenly shifted into that of worry. "Is that true, Keiko-chan?"

Kaito laughed. "That's nonsense!"

Aoko almost glared at Kaito when he said that.

"It's true! The gym sensei saw a flashing light in the lab last night, and there was scary howling in there. A couple of gakusei overheard him telling the principal. Now nobody dares to go into the lab!"

"Do you mean the science lab downstairs?" a soft voice asked, joining into the conversation. Aoko blinked. "Akako-chan!"

"Yeah, that's the one," Keiko said, looking thoughtful. "Oh, I also heard from other gakusei, that there were traces of blood at various places in school, like the bathroom, the corridor..."

Kaito smirked as he glanced at Aoko. "You're scared, aren't you?"

She glared at him. "Of course I'm not!" she retorted, standing up.

Akako chuckled silently, retreating to her seat. She was quite amused. This was going to be interesting.

"Are you sure? There was once when you asked me to follow you to the bathroom and wait outside so---"Something hit him in the face. "Ouch!"

"Aoko-chan, how is your otoo-san doing?" Keiko asked cheerfully, already changing the subject.

Aoko blinked, removing the stack from Kaito's head. "He's doing fine. He's just very busy..." _Because of that thief,_ she thought bitterly. Absentmindedly, she straightened the stack again.

"I wonder when Kid will strike again," Keiko said gleefully. "Last night was so exciting!"

"Hey, back to the subject...what do you mean by 'traces of blood', and not 'trails of blood'?" Kaito asked with interest, half of it meant to tease Aoko some more.

"Like smears on the wall, small writings in blood, drops of blood..." Keiko started to describe different kind of blood traces. Kaito kept looking very interested. He glanced at Aoko with a snicker.

"Keiko-chaaaaaan..." Aoko sweat dropped, looking faintly exasperated. She glared at Kaito when he teased her again. Her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. "S-say, Keiko-chan? Want to eat on the roof for lunch?" she asked cheerfully, trying to change the subject.

"Just when she was getting to the best part?" Kaito asked with a grin. "Ouch!"

"Quiet, you." Aoko lowered her weapon.

Then their sensei came in, lugging along her books. Students bowed, exchanged greetings, and sat down.

Aoko stretched, yawning. _Finally, time to eat..._ She slid out a container from her desk---it was easier to carry around than a bento box, though couldn't put as much in it.

Kaito leaned over, mischief spread over his face. "Aoko......"

She shivered. "W-what?"

"BLOOD!" he screamed very loudly, pointing into her container.

Aoko's eyes went wide, and she dropped her container, which clattered on the table. Luckily, it didn't spill.

Kaito laughed wildly before disappearing with a pop. Aoko heard it seconds before she turned around and shouted at him, hands fisted.

"_Kaaitoooo!!!_" _Arrrrgggghhh..._ Aoko picked up her lunch, sitting on her desk (feet on the chair) glaring at Kaito. She ate her food in annoyed bites. Keiko watched Aoko with a sweat drop. _The things Kaito-kun does...I still wonder why she likes him..._

Kaito sat at the back of the room, far from Aoko, the usual grin on his face as he watched Aoko. Akako chuckled, amused as usual. She gently tapped Kaito on the shoulder. He shivered a little, and turned with an annoying look on his face. "What do you want?" he asked, glancing at his back at the same time in case the witch stuck something on him.

"Pfft. You shouldn't need to worry about that right now, Kuroba-kun," the witch soothed, narrowed eyes on Kaito's face. Her mouth shifted into a faint, enigmatic smile. "I just have something to tell you."

Kaito looked up at Akako. "Okay...what do you want to tell me?"

Akako's smile widened. "About the haunting, of course." Then it faded. "The science lab is infested. I suggest you take care, if you're planning on going." Her eyes narrowed, and the smile returned. She leaned back up, heading out of the room, which was basically the cue for Aoko to stomp in front of Kaito.

_Infested of what?_ Kaito wanted to ask, but Akako was gone. _How does she know anyway?_ he thought, sipping milk from his carton absentmindedly. He didn't notice Aoko coming up to him.

"Thanks to you, I lost my appetite!" Aoko yelled, both hands slamming on the desk Kaito was behind.

Kaito jumped, spilling milk all over himself. "AIK!!" he screeched, jumping up. "Look what you did!" He pulled out a handkerchief from his sleeve and started drying his face.

At first Aoko seemed tense and annoyed, but that slowly ebbed away...she started giggling. "Got'cha!"

"Don't laugh!" Kaito snapped as he tucked every corner of his handkerchief into his hand, and then opened it up right in front of Aoko's face. It was a beetle the size of a meatball (fake, of course). The giggles turned into sudden, mute squeak. She quickly took a few steps away, staring at the beetle. "D-don't do that!" Her hands were on her elbows.

Kaito smirked as he closed his fist and opened it up again. A butterfly flew towards Aoko, up into the air, and out of a window. Aoko eyes watched as it did so. "See? You ARE a coward, and I bet you wouldn't dare to come back to school at night with all the _haunting_ around here," he teased.

She stiffened. "I am NOT! I'll prove it to you!" Aoko retorted, looking determined. "See you after school at eight!"

Kaito looked at her in surprise. _Wow, she actually took it seriously. Oh well._ He grinned. "Sure."

But for some reason, Akako's words continued to echo in his mind... "_The science lab is infested...I suggest you take care..." That's nonsense, I'll prove that there's no ghost here, because there IS no ghost_, he decided.


	2. Part 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry I took a while! Well, we almost finish the RPG, and it was quite fun ;) Thanks again to Mariata a.k.a. Nakamori Aoko! Oh, and I might change the title, because it didn't turn out the way it was supposed to be :P

**PART 2**

_What's taking Aoko so long?_ Kaito thought as he glanced at his watch again. He had reached the school at eight sharp (as always) and Aoko was nowhere to be seen. "Looks like she gave up," he sad with a snicker.

"I'm right here, baka!" Aoko slowly came to a halt beside Kaito, panting. She leaned forward at the last step she took, hands on knees.

"I thought you're too scared to show up," Kaito said with a smirk as he took out a hairpin. He picked the lock on the gate skillfully and swung it open. Aoko blinked as he did so. She bit her tongue. _Of course...it he's a magician, he has to know these things, right?_

Kaito looked around, but saw no one. He guessed the guard was somewhere else. "After you," he said, bowing with his hands pointing towards the gate. Aoko shot him an annoyed look (although she was blushing slightly). She did so, walking into the school ground.

Everything seemed so...quiet. After closing the gate, Kaito made a beeline for the third window on the right. He opened it with ease. "They never fix this," he said, climbing in. He stood in the dark and quiet corridor, looking around. "Now, which way to the science lab? Aoko?"

She climbed in after him. "That way, I think," she replied, pointing down the hall. She silently shuddered. This wasn't the first time she was in school after hours---but the last time she was, it was not pleasant. Pushing that away, she began walking, not checking to see if Kaito was following or not.

_This is cool,_ Kaito thought gleefully as he walked leisurely just behind Aoko. Their footsteps were loud and echoing in the corridor. "Hey, wonder when the howling starts, eh?" he spoke up just to tease Aoko.

And that was when a slam was heard from the first floor.

The wild haired girl nearly jumped out of her soles when she heard it. "Wha---what was that?!"

"Window," Kaito answered simply, already walking ahead of Aoko. "Most likely made by the wind. The weather report said there's going to be a storm tonight."

"Oh. Okay. So, just the wind..." She walked on, her thoughts in step with her feet. _Okay, got it. Just the wind, just the wind, just the---_

The howling noise came.

"Ehhh?! Tha---that sound...where's it---" She gritted her teeth, cautiously inching forward with wide eyes. She didn't really want to know where it was coming from, even though she was deathly curious.

Kaito looked bored. "Wind," he said with a yawn, "normally makes the howling noise." _That's funny though...why would there be a window open upstairs?_ he suddenly realized. _I think it's coming from the science lab..._

They came upon the stairs that led up to the first floor. "This way," Kaito said, holding on the railing as he climbed. When he was halfway up, something dropped on his nose. "Water?" he murmured, dabbing his finger on it. His eyes widened.

"What's wrong, Kaito?" Aoko murmured, surprisingly steady for her current situation. She had calmed down slightly during their walk up the stairs. She could hear the faint drip, drop of some fluid falling to the ground. Still feeling edgy, she waited for an answer, hand clinging loosely (though firmly) to the railing.

Kaito wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at the---blood. He put it on his tongue, and immediately spat it out. "Err, okay, I don't think I can explain this now," he muttered. "It's salty, which means---it's real."

Still confused, Aoko followed him out in the hall. "What's salty?" she pressed, her edginess invading her annoyance. "You're talking to yourself, you know."

"Shut up," Kaito muttered, wiping his nose. He looked up and thought he saw a shadow moving. He heard a low growl, and narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Don't move until I say so," he told Aoko.

"Ka-Kaito?! W-wait a second---" But he had already disappeared out of her view. Aoko pressed herself against the wall, a hand clinging slightly to her coat. She heard the growl that brought him away from her---now wishing that she wasn't left alone.

Kaito put his foot down on the next floor and looked around. The shadow he saw was gone. He saw a small pool of blood near the edge of the stairs when it dripped down. He bent down to inspect it. He heard another growl---and it was coming from the science lab. He glanced at it, his eyes narrowed. _Wind doesn't growl, so what is that?_ he thought suspiciously, walking slowly to the door.

"Kaito..."

"If you're not afraid, come up then," Kaito said, his eyes still on the science lab's door. "It's not like I'm going to leave you alone anyway."

"Who said I was afraid?!" Aoko snapped back, despite her fears. Jaw set, she climbed the stairs after him.

The growl was getting louder. Kaito stood in front of the door that led into the science lab. _Definitely here,_ he thought determinedly. "Shh," he hushed Aoko who had finally come up to him. He grasped the door knob and, after a deep breath...flung it open.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed in the room, blinding them. "W-wha---?!" Aoko let out a shriek, her arms barely shielding her face in time, before the fuzzy after affects of being blinded began taking toll. Her ears rung---it was all she could hear.

Then the flash stopped. Kaito blinked. The science lab was dark, and all the windows were open. Cold wind blew in, making him shiver. Gingerly, he peered into the room. There was nobody around---but he couldn't guarantee it just yet. "Come on, and be quiet," he told Aoko softly as he sauntered into the lab.

Aoko felt slightly disoriented as she edged into the lab, hands against the wall for balance. She stayed near the entrance of the room. She felt the wind against her skin, shuddering. Her eyes were still re-adjusting to the dark when she stepped forward, after in Kaito's direction. The ringing had muted to a low buzzing sound, thankfully.

Kaito walked to the table and examined it. The equipment there looked as if someone had been using them. Chemical bubbled and shook. _Someone has been here,_ he thought, peering at them. _But...I still don't get what Akako meant---infested?_

"Formulas?" he murmured as he glanced through some papers that were spread all over the table. "It looks like someone's trying to create a monster or something," he said to himself, noting what seemed like drawings of something. He didn't notice the low noise outside in the corridor.

Aoko shivered, arms crossed for warmth. A light flitted faintly in her sight, which caused her to slide closer to her only companion. "K-Kaito..." she murmured. "S-somebody's---"

"Quiet, I'm trying to think," Kaito hissed, his eyes too busy scanning the papers. _Alter the chemical this way, and...what is this?_ He tapped his finger on a little picture that looked like a computer chip, thinking hard.

The flicker of light kept coming closer, and closer---as well as brighter, despite the fact that it was faint, like the light from a candle. Or maybe it was.

However, Aoko kept shifting over. "But, Kaito---!" she hissed, trying to get her wits back about her.

Kaito was getting annoyed. "What?!" he demanded loudly.

Suddenly, the flicker of light stopped. Kaito finally noticed. "Stay low!" he hissed, pushing Aoko under the table quickly and climbing under it himself.

"Ack! What the heck did you do that for?!" Aoko hissed (a bit too loud for comfort, but her mind wasn't concentrating on that at the moment). Kaito placed a finger on his lip, trying to listen. When the reality of the situation finally sunk back in, Aoko fell silent.

"Who's there?" someone with a rough voice snarled. Footsteps started to approach them.

Kaito could see a flicker of light from under the table coming nearer. Aoko's mouth was clamped tight---whether it was from fear or trepidation (or both), she didn't know. But the feeling was boring her, making her starting to feel---annoyed about it all. However, the earlier feeling kept that pressed---making her terribly edgy. Very, _very_ terribly edgy.

_I hate this. I don't want to be here. Wish I was home...Otou-san...he's home right now, right? Grumpy, but home...wonder if he's worried?_

Kaito's heart almost stopped when he saw a pair of legs appearing just in front of him. Aoko's expression mirrored Kaito's. They heard papers shuffling above him. "...someone was here..." he heard the voice muttering.

More noises can be heard---Kaito guessed that whoever was out there was doing something. "Come on, we have to get out of here while he's preoccupied," he whispered as lowly as possible but still loud enough for Aoko to hear. "Crawl over to that table---" He pointed at a table opposite them at the other side of where the man was. "---and don't make any noise."

Kaito looked towards the legs again. The person seemed to have sat down in the chair. Without anymore hesitation, he slipped himself until his stomach was on the floor, and used his elbows to drag himself towards the nearest table.

"Eh? But---!" Aoko's hand had reached out automatically, just as Kaito slid away from her. "Wait for me!"

She paused slightly, sweat dropping. She bit her tongue. _Here...goes nothing._ And she slid, shuffling (as quietly as she could) to the table her companion pointed at.

Kaito let out a slow breath when he finally got to the table. _Good, now for the door..._ The table stretched to the door, and if the guy did not notice, they would manage out fine. He looked up towards the table to see who the man was first. His eyes widened.

Aoko breathed out a low sigh as well just as she reached the same temporary safety. "Kaito...?" Then she glanced at the man as well. "Oh...OH, NO."

"Shhh!" Kaito hushed her. "Not a word yet. Just follow me."

He started to crawl towards the door. His elbow bumped something that was covered with a cloth. _What's this?_ he wondered as the cloth slipped off. His eyes popped up wide and a shiver ran down his body. _F-F-F---_

"AIK!!!" His head hit the table trying to get away.

_ACK!_ "K-KAITO! What the heck are you---?!" Aoko folded under his weight, wondering idly what had gotten into her childhood friend. Sheer annoyance bubbled up to the surface from its confinement. She was about to continue her scolding, when---

"INTRUDERS!"


	3. Part 3

**Author's Note:** Long chapter ahead! And there's probably gonna be a short break, since we have just RPed till here. Don't worry, we're still continuing! ;)

**PART 3**

Footsteps were storming towards them---but Kaito was already stumbling out from under the table, clutching his head (because of the pain). He had been trying to get away from the tank that contained a giant dead fish. He bumped against something, and looked up in shock. "H-Hanari-sensei!"

The crazy former science teacher glared down at him. His hair was wilder than Kaito remembered, and he looked even madder too. Aoko, rather than backing away, was glued to the spot. Her eyes were rather glassy and wide. She didn't move, even as the teacher began speaking to Kaito. "Kuroba? So...you've seen everything, haven't you?"

Kaito calmed down, the thought of the fish already out of his mind. "Actually, I didn't just see...I _know_," he said calmly. At the same time, he gestured with his hand to Aoko, pointing at the door. _Come on, get the message, Aoko! Get out of here while I keep him occupied!_ "You're trying to create monsters, aren't you? The wild dream you had ever since you started teaching here," he continued.

Aoko saw the message, and understood it. But she could not bring herself to go. Her eyes widened, horrified when Kaito began explaining. She was even more horrified as Hanari admitted it.

"Not monsters, but new creatures," he growled. "I'm fed up with all the other scientists teasing me that I can't do anything---especially everyone in this school who thinks I'm mad. I won't forgive you all! I'll create an army of creatures, and then I'll destroy this school AND kill all the other scientists!"

Kaito blinked. "You're mad."

He was suddenly grabbed by the shirtfront and pulled up. "Oh, so you think I'm mad! How about if I feed you to my best creation?" Hanari had a wild look on his face that Kaito didn't like.

And all the while, the annoyance from before boiled---turning into anger. Breaking point? When the teacher lifted Kaito by his collar.

_STOMP!_ "Let Kaito go!" Aoko growled, the handle side of the mop (somehow quickly picked up) pointing at Hanari. She was on the other side of the table.

_Idiot!_ Kaito thought in shock. Hanari was surprised as well. "Another brat?! You're not stopping me!" he screamed. "GET HER!"

Loud footsteps stormed outside, getting nearer. Kaito thought he could feel the floor tremble. Something appeared at the doorway---and he could not believe his eyes.

"What---have---you---created---?" he murmured.

Aoko stared at the horrifying figure in the entrance of the room, tensing. Her grip on the mop handle tightened, but the determined look on her face did not face, even if it was laced slightly with fear.

The monster stormed into the lab, breathing heavily and its eyes glowing green. "No, Aoko, get out of here!" Kaito shouted, struggling to get out of the teacher's grip.

_So this is the thing that Akako warned me about? If she knew, why didn't she do anything then? Wait, what am I think? She's Akako!_ Then, he suddenly disappeared, confusing Hanari, and was already next to Aoko in the next second. _Darn, it's blocking the doorway!_ he thought in frustration. _But if I---_

"Aoko, I'll distract it, and after I do, you must get out of here, do you understand?"

"B-but---Kaito!" Her teeth gritted for a second. "F-fine...but you better take good care of yourself, or I won't forgive you!"

Aoko quickly flung a binder (randomly picked up) at the teacher, before picking her mop back up and waiting for the cue from Kaito.

Kaito grinned. _Good, she's listening to me._ He hopped to the last table of the room. "Hey, ugly! Come and get me!" he shouted, waving his hands and making faces at the monster.

It turned to Kaito, narrowing its eyes. It stomped towards him, leaving the door wide open. _Go!_ Kaito gestured to Aoko.

Taking the cue, Aoko dashed out of the classroom, and ran as fast as she could down the hall. She took the staircases down at wild leaps---maybe three steps, or even five steps each---she wasn't paying attention. Thankfully, she didn't meet anything along the way out.

Back in the lab, Kaito let out a squeak as he dodged the monster's claws. He was relieved that Aoko had escaped. "Is that all you can do, ugly?" he taunted (even though his heart was racing in fright), jumping backward. Suddenly, he lost his footing and fell flat on the table. "Ouch!"

Rubbing his head, he got up only to see the monster towering over him. "Things just don't get any better," he muttered before he was whipped very hard. He flew out of the window, shattering it, and was gone.

"That's one down," the crazy teacher cackled, "now get the girl and bring her back! I have a little experiment to try on her."

The monster obeyed, storming out of the room. It sensed out Aoko's trail, and started to follow it down the corridor.

---

Aoko shuddered. The cold was getting to her. Despite the fact she was outside, she somehow could not let her guard down---the mop was still in her hands.

Aoko padded along with unease, breaths quick and raspy. The ground was dusty---she guessed she was somewhere in the front yard.

The sky was rather dark by now. She wondered if her father was worried...she _did_ leave a note, though, on the kitchen table. Whether or not it was seen, she didn't know.

The monster breathed heavily as it stopped. It glanced out of the window and saw Aoko. It roared, wings spreading out from its back. It crashed through the window and swooped down towards Aoko.

"Eep!" Aoko ducked from the impending _swooossh_ of doom. _W-what the heck is tha---no. NO._

Her eyes widened, just as the creature spun around to target her. Aoko ran, dust flying. She ducked again, just as the monster swooped over her head. Her body crashed past the gate doors, onto the street, which was surprisingly, silent.

Cursing from the pain, she picked herself up, staring more intensely at the winged...something. It stared back, calculating, dark velvet red eyes glowing in the quickly darkening sky.

"Pick someone your own size, ugly!" The monster turned. Kaitou Kid was flying towards it on a hang glider, a card gun aimed at it. He fired, and the monster dodged.

Kid swooped down and landed gently on the ground, letting down his glider. He winked at Aoko. "Konbanwa, Miss. Mind if I drop in?"

Aoko started slightly from the sudden appearance of the Phantom Thief. "K-Kaitou Kid!" she bit out, an annoyed looked crossing her features.

"At your service." Kid bowed. When he looked up, he saw the monster plunging down behind Aoko. "Watch out!"

He pounced on Aoko, pushing her out of the way. "What are you---?!" The monster barely missed them, but its claws tore Kid's cape.

"So, you want to play dirty, eh?" Kid muttered, getting up. He turned to Aoko. "Don't just sit there, call the police!"

Aoko glared at Kid for a moment. _Darn it, why does he have to be so right?_ Then she grabbed her cell phone from her pocket, feverishly pressing the correct buttons.

Kid fired a card at the monster, distracting it. "This way!" he shouted, running back to the school and away from Aoko. The monster screeched and went after him. Kid looked up at the school. _Maybe it's stupid enough to fall into my trap. Now if I can just grasp the right time..._

Suddenly, something swooped down from the building towards Kid. "What the---" He yelled in pain as he was knocked down. He groaned, rubbing his head. Now there was two monsters flying above him. _There are two of them?!_

---

Meanwhile, Aoko shouted into her phone. "Please! Just get here as soon as possible!" The sitting teenager had already explained the monsters and what-not.

Her father grumbled, apparently tired from the work day. She grumbled back, frustrated. Then an idea caught her attention. "Kaitou Kid."

Nakamori Ginzou started slightly---she could hear it over the phone. "Where?!"

"Here!" Aoko snapped back. "And hurry!"

After hanging up, she looked around. "Kid!" she shouted in surprise as he was knocked down. Aoko watched as the two monsters circled overhead.

Kid blinked blood out of his eyes as he got up forcefully, grasping his chest. The two creatures circled above him, ready to pounce down anytime. Suddenly, one swooped down for him, and he ducked just in time. He fired several cards upward, but the creatures skillfully avoided them.

_Darn, I can't get them!_

"Ready to give up, Kaitou Kid?" Kid turned and saw Hanari emerging out of the building, snickering. "Even with those little tricks of yours, you can't stop my creations."

_That darn Kaitou Kid..._ Aoko stood a little awkwardly, her knees wobbling slightly. She clutched the cell phone in her hand. _Why did he have to get himself into a situation like this?_

Her eyes slid over to the sidewalk. She paused. Then she stumbled over, grabbing her mop from the ground.

---

Kid looked at his gun. He was running out of cards---but they couldn't do anything anyway. He glanced back at the teacher, keeping his cool. "So, you aren't scared that they will attack you instead?"

Hanari laughed. "My creations obey me! Would you like a demonstration? You, get the girl!" he shouted up at one of the creatures. It immediately turned and headed for Aoko.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kid exclaimed, starting to run towards Aoko. He fell forward again, narrowly missing the other creature's claws. The teacher's laughter could be heard behind him.

Aoko briefly "Eeped!" before ducking (almost collapsing in the process) from the sudden onslaught. She leaned on her mop, glaring at the retreating figure of the winged monster, which she knew was going to come back for more any second.

She growled. "I'll give you more!" she shouted, thrusting the mop into the air. Then she fell into a familiar stance, ignoring the wince.

---

_Think, Kuroba, think! Use the poker face!_ Kid could see the shadow of the monster on the ground. He rolled over just as its claws grasped the empty spot where he had been a second ago. He sprang up, and did his disappearing act.

He was standing at the top of the flag pole in the next second. "Over here, ugly!" he shouted. The creature started to head for him. He waited until it got close enough...his hang glider sprang out, and he steered towards the creature. He let go and dropped on the monster's back. "YEE-HAAAH!" He whooped, pulling its fur. The monster screeched, dropping down towards its companion and Aoko.

"Look out!"

Aoko watched as the two monsters collided, blinking. Her stance relaxed slightly.

Then she heard sirens in the distance.

"Gomen, did I scare you?" Kid asked, tipping his hat up at Aoko. He hopped off the monster's back and inspected them. "Out cold. Ah, looks like you called them," he commented as the sirens approached quickly.

He spun around to see Hanari starting to run off. "Not so fast!" He fired, and the card struck the ground a few inches from the teacher. He reeled back in shock. Kid appeared in front of him, smiling. "Your plan didn't work out the way it was supposed to be, did it?"

The mad man laughed. "Do you think so? You're the one who's an idiot!"

Suddenly, a bright light flashed from the science lab. Kid looked up in surprise. "What?!"


	4. Part 4

**Author's Note:** Whew...last part, people! Thanks for reading! :) And also thanks to Mariata a.k.a. Nakamori Aoko who had been great! We're doing a sequel now, expect it soon!

**PART 4**

At that time, Aoko was being fussed over by her father (who had sent his men for Kid already) when the bright light attracted her attention. Aoko spun around. "Nan...nani?!"

Nakamori Ginzou was having a fit. "Another one?!" he growled, shaking a fist in the air. "Darned Kid! Bringing my daughter into a danger like this!"

Seeing the officers coming for him, Kid quickly disappeared. He was back on the flagpole within seconds. "Konbanwa, Nakamori-keibu. I suggest you take Nakamori-san home, and that mad scientist to jail. I have a very important job to do at the moment."

He set up his hang glider and flew towards the lab window. He was almost there when he saw a pair of eyes gleaming inside. He dodged just in time as another creature flew out. _Wait...if sensei is down there, how did this one get created?_ he thought in surprise. _Unless---_

He landed on the window sill and rushed to the desk. There was a machine he didn't notice before, and something was building up in it. "Okay, time to get destroying," he said gleefully as he cracked his knuckles. He took the wires and started pulling them apart, breaking everything on the machine. When he was done, he unplugged it, and stood back to watch his masterpiece. "Very nice. Now to get back to the last creature and Aoko..."

Just as he jumped onto the window sill, a bright flash almost knocked him over behind him. "Oh, come ON!" he groaned as he turned around. The last creature in the machine burst out, looking uglier than the first few. He could hear the screech of the third one flying outside.

---

The officers had arrested the laughing mad scientist, now taking him into custody.

Aoko glanced around. Contrary to her father's orders, she had dashed back into the school grounds. "Darn it, Kaito---where _are_ you?!"

Her father's shouts alerted her to how far into the grounds she actually went. Her eyes noticed how the light continued flashing at short intervals, making her tired eyes feel foggy whenever they glared in her sight.

"AOOKOOO!" Nakamori-keibu cursed under his breath, running over to his daughter.

Aoko glanced behind her---before the feeling of being grabbed and lifted filled her senses. "Eh---?!"

Before she knew it, she was high above the school, hand reaching down limply at the rapidly disappearing ground.

Kid and the fourth monster seemed to be having a staring contest in the lab. The connection was broken when Kid heard shouts outside. He spun around---and saw the third creature grabbing Aoko and taking her high into the air.

"NO!" He sprang out, hang glider in place, and headed towards them. He could hear the other following him. _Come ON, wind, do your stuff!_ He ducked as the fourth one tried to swoop down onto him. He whipped out his card gun. _Two more left!_ He lowly cursed, but aimed at the monster with Aoko.

_BAM!_ Even though he wasn't supposed to fire it, he fired it. Aoko winced slightly from the gunshot sound.

"Stupid monster!" Kid cursed. "Let go of Aoko!" He ducked again as the other monster tried to attack again. One more card left. He paused when he was aiming once more. _Wait, why am I wasting my expensive cards when I have---_

He whipped out his flash bomb and tossed it at the monster. It exploded, casting a blinding flash in the sky. Meanwhile, Aoko wasn't too pleased. She was in a skirt for crying out loud. The flash bomb hadn't helped much either---while she knew that Kid was trying to save her, the situation kept annoying her more and more...

She hated being helpless.

Kid sprang forward in the light and punched the monsters' legs. It screeched, letting go, and he caught Aoko in his arms. He let out a relieved sigh. "That is close."

Aoko felt her cheeks go red. _Eh...?_ Her eyes remained like that for a few moments, before she abruptly shook her head. _No, no, no! Bad Aoko! This is Kid, not Kaito---aargh, I don't like Kaito that way either, what am I talking about?!_

She glared hard at Kid's face, and cursed the monocle that shield his eye. She could unmask him---right then, and there.

Yet...it didn't feel right to do so. The thief had just saved her, so why should she? However, that brief, unguarded sigh---Kid seemed familiar to her. Aoko mentally bonked her head. _Of course he is! You see him practically every day, stamped all over your father's stuff! And he is your dad's main occupation! What did you expect?!_

But the feeling did not go away. This was the first time she had been so close to Kid. Every heist she had been in, she was away from him, watching at a distance, cheering her dad on (while onlookers shook their head, wondering what the heck was with the girl).

As she descended to the ground, she also could not help but wonder---just WHAT was the infamous Phantom Thief doing at her school at this time of night?!

Kid could sense something wrong on Aoko. She had not struggled or screamed at him, considering the fact that she hated Kid---and would definitely not like him doing that. _She better not figure out who I really am._

He set Aoko down on the ground and wiped his brow. _You are really heavy, you know that? _he wanted to say, but he could not tease Aoko---after all, he was not Kuroba Kaito now, but Kaitou Kid. Besides, he had other things to take care of. He sprang up onto the fence. "This way, ugly!" he called.

He leaned against the pillar leisurely as the two monsters charged from either side. "One, two---"

He leaped up when both monsters were near enough. They crashed into each other and fell on the ground, out cold. An idea lighting up, Kid steered himself back to the lab without waiting for another second.

Aoko watched, slightly dazed from the ground as the monsters collided. She watched as Kid went back in the direction of the lab, just barely a second later. He had disappeared from her view completely before her mind could prompt her body to move.

Nakamori-keibu rushed to her side, helping her up. "Yeah, yeah, Dad, I'm fine..." If this was fine with her father, then she was fine with it too.

"That darn Kid better be careful," Nakamori-keibu growled. Silently, Aoko agreed, content to just lean against her father's more stable form. She had enough excitement to last her well into next week.

---

In the lab, Kid snatched up the mad scientist's formulas. _Good,_ he thought triumphantly. He leaped out of the window and steered his hang glider back to the fence before stopping.

"I have got what I want, Nakamori-keibu! Thank you for your quick arrival." He bowed, grinning. "Take care of your daughter---she's been a brave, sweet young lady tonight. Oh, and these aren't really important---" He waved the papers. "---but if you want to capture me, why not try then?"

Inspector Nakamori grumbled. As much as he would have liked arresting Kid, throwing the thief behind bars and forgetting the key in the garbage on his way out of the prison, at the moment it didn't seem...necessary. They were all tired, and so was Aoko. And he was pretty that Kid was, too---whoever he was.

"Some other night, Kid. You better send a note, or I'll send that after you!" He turned around, shifting slightly to get a better grip on Aoko, leading her into his car---leaving the Phantom Thief alone. Then he sent an order for his people to clear out and get some rest.

Kid grinned, tucking the papers into his shirt. "Sure thing. Nakamori-san," he called to Aoko, "don't forget your friend. Oyasuminasai, everyone! Thank you for watching the show." With a small poof, he disappeared.

Back at the school, Kaito leaned against the building with a relieved sigh, having dressed back to himself. The formulas were safely in his uniform. He wiped blood off his head before stumbling out.

Hearing shuffling behind them, they paused, Aoko turning around first. "Kaito!" she shouted. Her father and herself watched as he stumbled out of the school. "Where were you?" she demanded, slipping forward and touching her childhood friend's shoulder (it paused slightly before it actually touched---like she was hesitating). "and where did you get this? Kaito?" she said, beginning to fuss over him worriedly.

"The monster was pretty rough back there," Kaito laughed, wiping more blood from his eye. "No big deal. Are you okay? What happened? Oh, hi, Nakamori-keibu, you're here. Ohhh."

He walked over and peered at the four collapsed monsters in amusement. "You did this with your mop, Aoko? I underestimated you," he said, a mocking tone in his voice.

Aoko flushed slightly at the statement. "I-I didn't...K-Kaito." He was teasing her again, she knew it.

Nakamori-keibu could only shake his head as he turned around. "Aoko, let's go home. And Kaito-kun should come too."

"A-ah? Oh, okay."

"Sure, thanks, Nakamori-keibu," Kaito said before hopping into the car. "So, you didn't? Then who did?" he continued to ask Aoko in amusement as he turned to watch some people clearing up the mess as they started off. "Is it Kaitou Kid?" He made it sound as if it was a guess but he still knew.

Aoko made a thoughtful sound, not really answering the question. She watched idly as the streetlamps passed by the car, listening to the faint humming of the engines. It was Inspector Nakamori who had answered, "Yes."

"Really?" Kaito asked, leaning forward. "You saw him too, Nakamori-keibu? What's he doing at school then?"

Nakamori thought it over. "Well...now that I think about it, it's a little strange. Why _was_ he at school?"

"Maybe he just happens to pass by," Kaito suggested. The inspector grunted in answer.

Then, Kaito noticed Aoko's awkward silence. "Hey, Aoko...are you okay?" he asked, peering at her.

Aoko blinked. "Hm? Y-yeah, I'm fine," she answered, managing a weak smile. She hoped that it could be attributed to her tired state, seeing as she was REALLY tired.

Kaito gazed at her for a moment. _Not convincing enough, Aoko..._ "I know something's bothering you," he said seriously.

"I'm just fine!" Aoko muttered, glaring at him.

Kaito blinked. He shrugged. "Okay...suit yourself. But whatever it is, don't let it bother you too much." He yawned, and remembered something. "By the way, Aoko...sorry about today," he added, turning to gaze out of the window (and hide his red face). "I underestimated you. You're really brave."

But Aoko had already fallen asleep, oblivious to what Kaito had said to her.

"Hey...Aoko?" Kaito turned to her to find her asleep. He sighed, and smiled.

_You did good, Aoko...you did good._


End file.
